What I Haven't Told You Yet
by archinodo
Summary: Draco's thoughts about Luna, all that he didn't have the opportunity to tell her yet. One-shot.


**First Fic Ever. I thought I would start with a short one-shot :) Review please, it would help me improve a lot :D**

* * *

**What I Haven't Told You Yet**

_Your hair. It was the first thing I noticed that was different about you. I still remember the first day of 5__th__ year; it was the first time I had seen you. Sitting in the carriage with Potter and his friends. I had loved the way your dirty blonde hair contrasted with the darkness of the evening. I just couldn't stop staring at you, even when Crabbe made a total fool of himself by falling off the carriage and believe me, I wouldn't miss that for anything._

_I love the way you don't care what other people think about you. You wear so many different colours at the same time; people don't seem to understand your style. It seems like I'm the only one who sees how all these clothes fit perfectly together. Even your stories about the nargle-thingeys don't seem so boring when it's you that tells them with such excitement. _

_You know, I had seen you enter the Room of Requirement once. I could have told Umbridge, but I didn't. I just couldn't do that to you. I guess I've contributed to the death of The Dark Lord, in a way. Thanks to me, Dumbledore's Army wasn't discovered and Potter managed to kill him. Imagine how it could have ended if I had told what I had seen. Knowing who my parents would support, I decided I didn't want to create even more distance between you and me._

_It's so annoying that you're not in Slytherin. If you were, we would be able to have normal conversations publicly. But because you're in another house and you're considered a "freak", we can't even talk. We just stare at each other sometimes, when we pass each other in the hallway for example. Your eyes have such a tranquilizing effect on me. I started bullying less and less first years. My friends think I'm not feeling ok. I know very well what's happening to me._

_I remember how I had loved Advanced Potions class every Monday afternoon in 6__th__ year. Because there were only a few students taking up this class, Professor Snape decided to merge the fifth and sixth years. I ended up having a class with you. To be honest, I was looking forward to showing off my knowledge and skills to impress you, but my hopes were blown away when I realized you were way better at potions than me. I started working way harder and even impressed the teacher when I managed to brew the advanced version of the Draught of Peace. From the corner of my eye, I had caught you smiling at me. _

_In 7__th__ year, we did not have Advanced Potions together anymore, but you became the official Quidditch commentator. Most of the students didn't understand how this could have happened, but they soon learned to appreciate your distinctive voice and the fact that you constantly went off-track. During one particularly easy match against Gryffindor, I almost fell off my broomstick when you said that "Draco's performance has been spectacular in the past couple of weeks." Another time, when Ravenclaw was giving us a hard time, I glanced at you because well, that's what I always do. I'm still not sure about it because I was far away from you, but it seemed to me that you were looking straight at me. After a few seconds, you looked away and stared intently into empty space. Then I saw that you were actually observing a tiny golden object that kept randomly flying around. _

_That day, Slytherin won by a few points, thanks to the Seeker that had managed to capture the Snitch._

* * *

"-What did you want to ask me, Draco?" Her usual dreamy voice startles you and brings you back to reality. You just love the fact that she doesn't even ask you what you are doing in the Ravenclaw's girl's dormitory.

"-Luna, w-would you like to go to the end of year b-ball with me?" you stutter. _Stupid. STUPID. She'll never acc-_

"-Oh, of course Draco! I would love to." Her face lightens up, and a huge grin appears on her beautiful lips.

"-I'll pick you up at 7.30 then." With that, you turn around and make your way back to the Slytherin's common room. You're glad that there's no riddle to get out of the Ravenclaw's tower. You're quite proud of yourself for solving the one to get in, but you know that you wouldn't get this lucky twice.

As you walk down the empty hallways, being careful not to come in Filtch's way, you wonder why she responded so happily. It's not like you know each other; you've never actually had a normal conversation.

She might be happy just because she's going, not because it was you who asked her. She has never been invited to attend a ball by anybody. Well, except Potter, but that didn't really count.

You wonder why people avoid her like that. She's quite perfect.


End file.
